Shadamy Oneshot
by hkayzee
Summary: Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Sally are at this year's 2013 prom. It's the perfect senior prom for Amy Rose, but what she thought was perfect with her Sonikku was nothing at all. Mild words, not many.


ShadAmy: What I thought was perfect, was nothing.

*Amy's POV*

Finally, I'm going out with the boy of my dreams, my hero, my Sonikku. After years of chasing Sonic, I finally convinced him to go to prom with me and we actually had fun. Sonic actually enjoyed himself with me for once! Now I'm not annoying to him anymore. He doesn't push me away anymore. What could be possibly better than this?

*Shadow's POV*

Prom actually wasn't half bad. I went with Sally Acorn and had a pretty good time. I laughed as I watched Tails and his date Cream, danced together rather awkwardly. It was awkward because Tails' ex-girlfriend Cosmo was sitting and watching Cream with hatred and fury. Juniors cause so much drama these days. While I was dancing with Sally however, I couldn't help but notice a certain pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose dancing with none other than Sonic the Faker. It was rather surprising since he's been pushing her away since sixth grade. Rose is beautiful, but not the kind that instantly make her a supermodel or actress on the spot. Cute-beautiful in a way, like a rose or tulip. Oh, the irony. Anyway, it didn't seem likely that Sonic and his biggest stalker were going to prom together. When you finally agree to go out with a stalker, they start to talk about how much they know about you, that they know you have a doll who looks exactly like the first friend you ever had. People can't blame me for that however, since the first friend I've ever had died in front of me, in my arms.

*My POV*

Shadow excused himself from Sally. Since they only went as friends she was okay with it. Not really. Since sixth grade, when everyone was more than well aware that their cooties were gone, Sally couldn't stop staring at Shadow. Yet Sonic couldn't stop staring at Sally. So when Shadow left and began heading in Amy's direction, she couldn't help but to be jealous.

"Hey Sonic, mind if I steal a dance with Amy?"

"No problem Shadz. Just have her back in five minutes."

The two exchanged a quick laugh while Amy stepped towards Shadow.

"Shaddie, where have you been?!"

Amy gave everyone except Tails' a pet name so, Sonic was fine with it.

"Traveling with my parents, you know, the whole "real estate" thing."

Shadow took Amy by the hand and led her to the center of the floor where everyone parted for the strange couple. When the song had started, Shadow led, but by the middle of the song, both partners were in an equal rhythm, one based off the others'. Shadow looked at Amy who had put her head on his chest, lost in the music. Shadow cleared his throat rather loudly to make sure she was still sane.

"Huh? Oh sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to-"

"It is perfectly fine Rose just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh. Shadow you're like a big brother to me sometimes. You know that."

Everyone also knew (along with Shadow) that Amy had a crush on Shadow as well. What Amy didn't know was that she loved him more than she ever loved Sonic. Her love for Sonic was more of an obsession. And Shadow hated to see her like that. Sonic ignored it because he thought it would blow over. It didn't.

*Amy's POV*

As Shadow and I were dancing, I laid my head on his chest. I don't know what told me to, I just did. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, a startled expression on my face. I started to apologize, but he cut me off.

"It's perfectly fine Rose, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He replied.

I was okay as long as I was in Shadow's arms. What am I saying? I'm with Sonic the Hedgehog, the boy of my dreams. He was the guy who always came to my aid. He was my one crush since the sixth grade. All that I just described was my boyfriend. So why was I in Shadow's arms?

"Uh, Shadow is it okay if I go back to Sonic?"

"What's wrong Amy?

He rarely called me Amy unless he was concerned. "Nothing Shadz, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend. My bf. My lover. Sonic-"

"Alright, geez go on."

I silently squealed with delight as I walked over to Sonic. But when I got to him, he was busy with Sally. If I'd known better I would've said she was crushing on Shadow. Not MY boyfriend. "Sonikku, what are you doing?" I asked with hurt being heard clearly in my voice.

*Sonic's POV*

Amy's a sweet girl, don't get me wrong. But Sally just has this way with her that makes me all in love with her. I didn't even hear Amy come up behind me while I was with Sally. She asked me in a hurt voice what I was doing. I really didn't know how to respond. Then I saw inside of her that she had snapped. Here comes the hammer.

*Shadow's POV*

Amy hurriedly asked to go back to sonic. I let her because he's her boyfriend. Or so I thought he was. While we were dancing, I saw them. I just didn't want to ruin the mood for poor Rose. When she left to go back to that cheating faker, I followed her out of curiosity, protection, and my own free will.

*Amy's POV*

As soon as I finished my question, Sonic looked at me. Inside, I snapped. He must've seen it because he got a look of shock then fear in his eyes before he replied.

"Jesus Christ Amy, don't sneak up on me like that. AMY?" Please don't-"

"SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG! I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL IF YOU'RE GONNA GET SQUIRREL ON YOUR FACE. I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS PERFECT. BUT NOW ALL I SEE IS A BUTTFACE MAKIN' OUT WITH A UGLY SQUIRREL. AS OF RIGHT NOW, WE ARE THROUGH, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

I was breathing hard out of rage, hate, and fury. I pulled out my Piko Piko Hammer and leaned into Sonic's face, fear shrouding his eyes. I looked straight at him and whispered something only audible to him.

"If you think I'm gonna take your sorry butt back, you might as well start speeding off. Because I will make it so that you will NEVER EVER have kids again with this hammer. Got it?"

No answer.

"GOT IT?!"

"Yes."

"Now get out of here" I said, my voice now loud enough for everyone.

"And if you EVER manage to get Prom King, I will take that crown and stick it on Shadow's head. And you, Sally Nutbreath, if you get Prom Queen, I will snatch that crown, put it on my head slowly, and send you the picture, video, and paper about it ten times. Got that?"

"Yeah"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing"

Suddenly, I felt really dizzy I reached out behind me to find Shadow. "I got you Rose" he said, sound very peeved off. Before I blacked out, I looked at him, chuckled, and said, "That Faker." Then everything went dark.

*Sonic's POV*

I felt terrible. Amy yelled at me and threatened to put that hammer where I didn't want it. Now, everyone looked at me like I was a piece of crap left from last year's prom. I felt ashamed and sat down with a huge sigh as I felt embarrassed. Thank goodness was coming over to help me out. Still, he looked mad for some reason. Amy passed out in his arms, so he put her in a chair and walked over to me.

"Oh, Shad buddy, I thought Amy was gonna-"

"Shut up Faker. You better be lucky you're not dead now."

I see why Shadow's ticked.

*Shadow's POV*

"Sonic, you had no business doing that to Amy. It's not all Sally's fault, it's partially yours too. Amy did nothing to you, and you CHEAT on her?! Who does that?"

Yeah, I was practically yelling, but I didn't care. I grabbed Faker by the arm and pulled him up until his face was level with mine. I smiled as he grimaced in pain from the sharp pull on his arm I gave him. I was beaming when I punched him in the face and left him on the floor, bloody and unconscious. I picked up Amy and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL" to teleport us to my house. As she was waking up, I put her in my bedroom. She asked for a towel so I gave her one and went downstairs.

*Amy's POV*

I went to raid Shadow's closet when he left. I found my spare clothes and my clothes I left last Spring Break but I didn't find my pajamas. So I picked up some undergarments and found Shadow's oversized Baltimore Ravens jersey and my purple shorts in my spare outfits and left to take a shower. In the shower, I thought about prom, Sonic, and Shadow. I stepped out and put on my pajamas. I went downstairs and saw Shadow sleeping on the sofa. So I ran back upstairs, grabbed his comforter, and lay beside him on the sofa.

In the morning, I awoke to see Shadow still sleeping. So I decided I would make him breakfast. I ran upstairs, and picked out an outfit that consisted of a red shirt saying "Piko Power" and a denim miniskirt. I also took my spare pair of my traditional red and white boots. As I was getting dressed, I was topless and bottomless (I did have on undergarments) when all of a sudden, Shadow walked in me, wishing me a good morning.

"Good Morning Rose, are you feeling fi- OH MY GOD AMY! PUT SOME FRICKIN' CLOTHES ON!"

"Shadow?! OMG Shadow, get out! I WAS putting on clothes when you busted up in here! And cover your eyes stupid!"

Shadow actually started to blush! I knew he liked me but not that much. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find Shadow already making omelets and pouring juice.

"Thanks dude."

"Welcome."

"Shadow, why do you call me Rose?"

"Well, you're like a rose and your last name is Rose so…"

"Duh, dummy. And thanks."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think of me as more than a brother?"

I blushed madly at that. "Yeah, why?"

I'd never thought Shadow would bring that subject up. Never in a million years.

*Shadow's POV*

"Amy, do you want to go somewhere with me today?" I had to know if Amy felt the same way about me. I had to know if she LOVED me. And I intend to do so over the course of Spring Break.

"You still didn't answer my "why" question Shadz."

"Well, I just wanted to know. And I f-feel the s-same w-way sometimes."

What was I doing? The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't stutter. The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't falter in front girls.

*My POV*

"Shadow, can we go to the beach? There is a cute little trinket shop that makes bracelets out of shells you pick up and the crabs that lay in the sand are adorable."

"Sure, Rose."

As Shadow and Amy walked to beach from Amy's house with pails and shovels in their hands, Amy couldn't help but notice how Shadow looked in his red and black trunks. *He looks amazing and it is SO cute how his little tail sticks out and wags when he laughs.*

"Did you hear me Rose?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I asked if you wanted to get bracelets from the trinket shop from the shells we're going to pick up. Come on, let's go." He said, reaching for Amy's hand. "We don't want to miss the good shells. Oh and Rose, I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I know when you're looking at me. Like what ya see?"

*Shadow's POV*

I could tell Amy was looking at me. So when she bent down to fix her sandal strap (we changed at her house) I bent down so that when she looked up my butt would be in her face.

*Amy's POV*

When I looked up all I could see was Shadow's butt, wiggling in my face. "Shadow! Get your butt outta my face!" I flicked his tail then pushed him so that he fell into someone else's chair. He came back with his quills flipped in his face and sunscreen dripping off of him. I scooped some up and put it on my slightly red arms.

"Thanks, Ultimate Lifeform" I laughed and skipped away.

*Shadow's POV*

Now or never, Shadow. It can't wait any longer.

Suspenseful huh? Yeah I like cliffhangers. Except for the fact that they leave you in the middle of something. –Helen

*My POV*

"Amy."

"Yeah, you got something to…_ spill_?!" she cracked up at her own joke. Shadow sighed. He wiped off his face and put his quills in their normal position.

"Only that I love you."

"What?" He had her attention now.

"Amy, I love you. You can make anyone as bright and happy as you in 10 minutes; considering the situation we're in now." He made a gesture to his self. "You're amazing and I don't see how anyone could hurt a fragile Rose like you."

And with that Shadow and Amy leaned in together. But just as Amy thought "the kiss" was coming, Shadow jerked back.

"What?"

"You didn't say it back. How am I supposed to know you love me too?"

"Fine. Shadow the Hedgehog; I love you so much that if you died, I would've been dead. I thought my relationship was perfect, but it wasn't. You aren't perfection either. You're so extraordinarily perfect that your flaws stick out like your quills."

"And your flaws, my Rose, stick out like your red dress. So do me one thing please."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Amy gladly did so. They ended up at the perfect spot on the beach and Amy convinced the trinket shop owner to make hearts out of the shells they found to make bracelets. Soon, this spending time together at the beach turned into Spring Break, the rest of high school, college, then the rest of their lives.


End file.
